No permitiré que me aparten de tu lado
by Glare-TLock
Summary: Soi fong y Yoruichi están felices,hasta que Yoruichi hace una pregunta curiosa. Después de saber la respuesta sentirá dudas, una tal Hanazono Shizuma quiere ligarse a Soi fong,obviamente no lo permitirá. Para fans de strawberry panic!,bleach y el Yuri.


DISCLAIMER:

HOLA! Soy Geral-chan y bueno pues, ya sé que tengo otra historia y que no la he actualizado en 1 día o 2…creo, pero es que estuve ocupada y haciéndole unos arreglos, bien pues ahora les traigo un fic Yuri, para aquellos que son fans de Strawberry panic! Y por supuesto de Bleach. Mañana pondré el siguiente capítulo de mi otro fic o mas tarde si es posible. Bueno espero les guste. Este fic solo será de 3 o 4 capítulos.

Y- (ES Yoruichi) y S-(es Soi fong) y O-(es Omaeda)

Ps: los personajes de Bleach y Strawberry panic! No me pertenecen, sino le haría continuación a la segunda.

Había algo que le gustaba mas que nada a la capitana del 2do escuadrón después de un largo día de intenso entrenamiento, eso era…si, las aguas termales, una total relajación para su cuerpo. Una vez allí, se dispuso a cerrar los ojos, apoyar sus brazos en el borde de la piscina, gozar el agua caliente y sobre todo relajarse. Hasta que sintió que alguien abrió y entro en la estancia en donde estaba la piscina, era una persona conocida suya, sonrió, sabía que su presencia iba a ser grata para ella misma. Al fin y al cabo, era su novia.

y- buenas Soi-chan

s- buenas noches Yoruichi-san

y- ¿cansada?

s- si, un poco

y- tal vez debería darte unos cuantos masajes… (Soi fong se sonrojo al escuchar el tono en el que lo había dicho Yoruichi lo había dicho, era como si quisiera hacer notar el doble sentido de esa frase)

s- No gracias, no creo que sea p…para t…tanto (termino sin poder hablar bien debido a que su novia termino abrazándola y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro) huele tan bien…-pensó

y-¿Qué esperas?, tu también abrázame o pensare que no me quieres-dijo en un susurro

S-claro que te quiero- dijo abrazándola con ternura

y-oye Soi-chan…

S-si, dígame

Y-anoche se me vino una pregunta a la mente y no se si preguntarte o…-decia con leve sonrojo en su cara

S-solo dime, ¿Ah? ¡Esta sonrojada!

y- ¡Para nada!, bueno aquí va la pregunta, si rompiera contigo…¿con que otra persona saldrías?

s-¿lo estas diciendo porque vas a romper conmigo?- dijo con cierto tono de voz triste y enojado

y-¡No, no me refería a eso! , Disculpa

s- Entonces ¿a qué?

y-es decir, imagínate que no sales conmigo, ¿Con que otra persona saldrías?

s-Ahhhh…ya entendí, ¿segura que quieres saber?

y- si, segura, aparte después de todo seguiremos juntas

s- tiene razón, haber…si no saliera con usted, saldría con… ¡Ah!, saldría con esa shinigami que es dueña de ese restaurante de té que está en la entrada del Rukongai

y-¿ cómo se llama?-decía con cierto tono molesto

S-haber, se llama…Hanazono Shizuma (en definitiva Soi fong sabe lo que es la insensibilidad)

y-¿y que tiene ella de especial? –decía con un tono de celos

S-bueno, pues unas cuantas cosas, pero ya dejemos ese tema de lado, disfrutemos del agua caliente

y- No, te pregunte y quiero saber

S-Yoruichi-san, ya paremos con esto, sino todo terminara en discusión y no quiero que eso pase, por favor…-apoyo su cabeza contra la de Yoruichi

-claro Soi-chan, discúlpame, prometo ya no hablar de ese tema. Por ahora-penso , ella en definitiva tenia que investigar a esa tal Shizuma

* Y así pasaron 2 horas, hasta que ambas ya estaban sintiéndose arrugadas, salieron y se fueron a la central del 2do escuadrón. Soi fong le indico cual era su habitación de Yoruichi, se despidió y cuando ya estaba por irse, sintió que unos brazos la sostenían firmemente. Yoruichi la abrazo por la espalda y susurrándole al oído le dijo:

y-¿segura que no quieres dormir conmigo?

s-¿Por qué tan insistente? –decía con tono de suplica, como para que no la tentara a hacer lo que no es debido

y- porque te quiero aquí, conmigo, a mi lado y punto

s- pero…no sé si…

Y-tranquila, no haremos nada, estoy muy cansada y seguro tu también, solo quiero que me acompañes, anda di que si –decía divertida

s-Esta bien, iré a ordenar unas cosas y a cambiarme de ropa, ahora vuelvo

y- está bien, tomate tu tiempo…así me da tiempo de preguntar sobre esa tal Shizuma -pensó

*Yoruichi estuvo buscando por toda la central del 2do escuadrón, pero no vio a nadie que le pudiera servirle para darle la información, hasta que encontró al ocioso de Omaeda y decidió preguntarle.

o- Hanazono Shizuma, creo que la e visto en alguna parte

y-¿ en dónde?

O-Ahhhh! Ya me acorde, cada vez que vamos a una misión con la capitana en el Rukongai, al regresar ella nos invita té gratis a todos.

y-¿Y cómo es ella…en lo físico?

o-Pues…tiene el cabello plateado más hermoso que e visto, también una mirada impactante y unos ojos verdes que son para verlos un buen rato, además tiene unas curvas...y también unas piernas esbeltas, una piel suave y blanca como la nieve y aparte ese kimono que tiene le queda…-dice Omaeda sonrojado y con estrellitas en los ojos

y- basta Omaeda, ya oí suficiente ¿y que tal en lo emocional?

o- Pues es bastante amable, pero tiene un aire de gracia y de elegancia, siempre mantiene la compostura, hasta parece de la nobleza, también a veces puede ser algo callada, seria y algo reservada, pero no tanto.

y-¿y sabe hacer algo en especial?

o- Si! , hace un té delicioso, aparte se dice que sabe tocar el piano, sabe cocinar y también ayuda a los demás, es muy respetada por esa parte del Rukongai. Además, cuida muy bien de las flores que tiene en su invernadero privado atrás del restaurante, incluso una vez le regalo' a la capitana un tulipán muy bonito, amarillo para ser exactos.

y-ah…así que le regalo' un tulipán. Y que además está bien dotada, tanto físico como emocional, gracias por todo Omaeda.

o-De nada Yoruichi-san, un favor, si por ahí ve a la capitana, dígale que para nuestra próxima misión en el Rukongai, como vamos a ir sin ella, que utilice sus "beneficios" que tiene con Hanazono-san para que nos invite té gratis en el restaurante.

y-¿y eso porque?

o- Es que solo cuando estamos con la capitana nos da té gratis, si no está ella no.

y- no te preocupes, se lo diré -decía con tono enojado, por supuesto que no se lo diré -pensó

*Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, primero la flor, luego los "beneficios" y para terminarla, la preferencia-decía yoruichi mientras iba a su habitación y se planeaba que tendría que conocer a esa tal Shizuma Hanazono.

FIN DE CHAPTER 1

Jeje, espero les haya gustado, comenten onegai y si me disculpan, tengo que actualizar el otro fic, sino Soi fong, Suzumebachi y Karin me apalean. Nos vemos.


End file.
